Thanks For The Memories
by Ruby Verfasser
Summary: Shadow and Amy are in a great relationship, but they want more. Will Sarah and Jonah be able to help these two hedgehogs? What will it turn out to be? Why am I asking YOU all these questions?
1. Thanks For The Plan

**This is just another story I wanted to make. I got really bored, and I wanted to make a fiction for one of my favorite songs, Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy! Let's see, I don't own Shadow, Amy, or anything else. Well, I own Sarah the Hedgehog and my brother owns Jonah the Hedgehog. But that's it. I repeat, I don't own Shadow, Amy, Thanks for the Memories, or anything but Sarah and Jonah the Hedgehogs! **

**Ages:**

**Amy: 18**

**Sarah: 12**

**Jonah: 13**

**Shadow:.....22 for THIS STORY! He's like 50 in the real story... XP**

**Anyway, here we go. Please enjoy!**

Shadow the Hedgehog was walking down an icy path on cold winter morning. He was deep in thought, and barely noticed he was heading to his girlfriend Amy Rose's house. His feet were numb by the time he got there, but he didn't feel it. Shadow walked up to the door and knocked on it, but there was no reply. Then he heard laughter from the backyard, and followed it. There he found Amy, along with Sarah the Hedgehog and Jonah the Hedgehog. Sarah was Amy's adopted daughter, and Jonah was Sarah's new boyfriend. The three stopped laughing when they saw Shadow standing there.

"Oh, Shadow! You look frozen solid! Why don't you come in the house? We were about to go in anyway." Amy said instantly. Now that Amy mentioned it, Shadow was freezing!

"Yeah, it's really cold out here. I wonder who's fault THAT is!" Sarah put in, looking at Jonah playfully.

"Hmm, sorry about that...I got bored, so why not?" Jonah said simply. He could be so inconsiderate sometimes. They all went inside, and Sarah and Amy took off their winter coats and hung them up. They were all alone because the boys had walked away.

"So, how are you and Shadow doing, Mom?" Sarah asked with a shiver.

"Pretty good actually! We haven't fought since I forgot his birthday two years ago!" Amy replied with dominance. She knew Sarah and Jonah were still a little unsteady in their new relationship, and loved to point out to her daughter that she had a great boyfriend. It was teasing, and Sarah knew not to get offended.

"That's good Mom. Really great." Sarah said, rolling her eyes at her mother's childishness. Sometimes it was Sarah that felt older, even though she was six years younger.

~Meanwhile with Shadow and Jonah~

"So, how are you and Amy?" Jonah started a conversation, he was curious anyway.

"Better than ever before. Jonah, I think I'm gonna ask her to marry me. I really love her." Shadow said with a hint of embarassment.

"Well, I'm not an expert, but I'd say you guys are ready for that. But remember, I JUST got into a relationship with Sarah. And that's only because she stopped chasing after me like Amy used to with Sonic!" Jonah stopped to take a breath and Shadow laughed.

"Now, you want to make it special." Jonah continued, and Shadow sighed. "Not just a simple 'Will you marry me?'"

"Well, what do you suggest?" Shadow questioned the younger hedgehog, and he took a minute to think.

"Hmm, what's a way she would never forget...?" he trailed off. He knew almost nothing about Amy, so it was hard for him.

"Well, you could sing a song for her?" Jonah invented wildly. In truth, he didn't think that was a way Amy would never forget. But then...

"That's a great idea Jonah! Thanks! But what song...." Shadow lost himself in thought again, and Jonah sighed.

"Maybe we could ask Sarah?" Jonah suggested with another sigh. And again...

"How do you come up with these ideas Jonah?" Shadow asked him, they made so much sense.

"Just get lucky I guess..." Jonah replied, rubbing his forehead.

~With the girls again~

"Oh, Sarah. I can't believe he hasn't asked me yet!" Amy wailed. For once, it was Sarah comforting Amy.

"Don't worry Mom, he's close to a breakthrough...Any day now..." Sarah didn't know what to say.

"Sarah! Can you come here?" Sarah heard Jonah yell from the other room.

"Oh! Sorry Mom, gotta run!" Sarah ran off. She just stepped through the door when somebody covered her mouth and pulled her back. Sarah started to scream, but Jonah had his gloved hand over her mouth. She pulled away from him and started to ask him what the hell he was doing when he put his hand over her mouth again.

"SHH!" he shushed her. Shadow was right behind him. "Let's all go talk in your room." And so they went into Sarah's small room.

"What!?" Sarah demanded of the two boys, who groaned and shushed her again.

"Sarah, I need your help. I was thinking about asking Amy to marry me, and Jonah said I should make it special. Then suggested I sing a song for her, and said I should ask you which song to sing." Shadow explained in one breath, and Jonah rolled his emerald eyes. Sarah squealed with joy. It was what her mom had wanted for a year. She was eager to help, so she scanned her brain for songs.

"I've got it! How 'bout the song 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy?" Sarah said quickly. Then she pulled out her laptop and started up the song. Shadow liked it, and it seemed simple enough to memorize. It was a fairly easy song, so the three worked on that for an hour. When they went downstairs, Amy was curled up asleep on the couch. They had forgotten all about her, and decided not to wake her. Instead, they ran out to buy a ring for Shadow. Sarah was a great help there. She suggested a pink diamond on a gold ring, and the two boys agreed. They then chose when and where the date should take place. They all agreed on Club Rouge, one of the most popular clubs in the city. And that the date would start at eight o'clock on Saturday night. This had to go perfectly, and they only had two days to plan it. It wouldn't be too hard, but it HAD to be perfect. Shadow wouldn't let anything go wrong, it just wouldn't happen. He WOULD memorize the song, and he WOULDN'T get too nervous. It would all go fine he told himself. Just fine.

**Well, that was it for the first chapter. I know it didn't have any lyrics for the song in it, but I wanted to get that cleared up before the song DID come along. Which it will in the next chapter! And if you have any random questions about my characters, for some reason, I will answer them. Cause Jonah's description isn't in my profile, just Sarah's. Well, tell me what you think! Remember, the future of this story depends on your reviews! Not really, but it WILL encourage me! Anyways, that's it for now, check up on me soon and remember to check out my other stories! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Thanks For Loving Me

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I know I just put this story up here, but it already has a review, therefore I update it! X3 So, once again, I don't own anything but Sarah and Jonah the Hedgehogs. Everything else, I just used for this story, and have no ownership of! Hmm, what am I forgetting? Oh well. Enjoy the chapter, which will be the last for a while, cause I'm gonna be busy with another, longer story! Anyway, here we go, chapter two!**

Finally, Saturday came. The date was set, and Shadow was ready. While Shadow and Jonah got ready together and went over everything, Sarah and Amy were putting on their club dresses.

"Are you ready yet Mom?!" Sarah asked quickly, checking the watch on her wrist. Amy still wasn't ready, and the boys were coming in two minutes. Her mother yelled something that Sarah couldn't understand.

"WHAT?!" Sarah shouted through the bathroom door, which popped open.

"I said I'm putting on my lipstick!" Amy laughed and Sarah shot her a disbelieving look.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked the giggly hedgehog.

"YOU!" Amy replied, then said, "Nevermind, let's go!" and grabbed Sarah's arm and yanked her around the corner, both of them now laughing.

~Right outside the girls' house~

"Are you SURE you're ready?" Jonah asked again for the hundredth time that minute.

"YES Jonah, I'm sure!" Shadow answered with a sigh.

"OK! Just making sure." Jonah said as Shadow knocked on the door. Amy opened it, Sarah right behind her.

"Oh my god..." Shadow and Jonah said together. They were beautiful, and ready.

"Well, let's go! We can't stand here forever!" Sarah said with a hinting note in her voice, which Amy didn't pick up.

"So, how are we getting there?" Amy asked Shadow.

"Oh yeah! I rented a limo, just for tonight!" Shadow said, pleased with himself.

"A limo?!" Amy, Sarah, and Jonah asked him, and he nodded.

"And that would be it!" Shadow turned and looked at it. They all climbed in and sat down. On the way there, Shadow entertained them all by telling about the many funny things that had happened to him. About five minutes later, they arrived at Club Rouge. This is it, Shadow told himself, no turning back now. They he mentally hit himself. He is the Ultimate Life Form! And this was for Amy Rose! There was no way he could stop now. They all stepped inside and looked around at the familiar setup. It was a great place for romance, and that was what Shadow had come here for. Shadow was to go on in ten minutes, and he spent that time getting ready for what was ahead. He checked to make sure he had the ring, and looked at it thoughtfully. Sarah was right, Amy would love it.

"And now, we have a special preformance by Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow heard from next to the stage, and he ran up there.

"Hello everyone. I am going to sing a song to someone that...means alot to me." he said nervously, glancing over to Amy. She looked amazed to see him up there, and that gave him the strength to go on and sing it. "And that someone is my girlfriend, Amy Rose. Spotlight, she's right there." he said pointing. Amy blushed, and looked back up at Shadow. What song was he going to sing? she thought.

"Well, here I go!" Shadow said, just a small trace of nervousness remaining. The song started up, and he scanned his mind for the lyrics, which popped to him in an instant. Just a few more seconds! he thought. Then it was time for the words:

I'm gonna make you bend and break (it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life Who does he think he is (if that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys)

One night and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great It tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah and one more time Thanks for the memories Thanks for the memories See, it tastes like you only sweeter ooooooooh

Been looking forward to the future But my eyesight is going bad And this crystal ball It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand One night stands out!

One night, and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great It tastes like you only sweeter

One night, yeah one more time Thanks for the memories Thanks for the memories See, it tastes like you only sweeter

They say I only think in the form of Crunching numbers in hotel rooms Collecting page six lovers Get me out of my mind Gets you out of those clothes I'm a line away from Getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)

One night, and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they werent so great It tastes like you only sweeter

One night, Yeah One more time Thanks for the memories Thanks for the memories See, it taste like you only sweeter

One more night and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they werent so great It tastes like you only sweeter

One night, One more time Thanks for the memories Thanks for the memories See, it tastes like you only sweeter

Shadow ended the song. That was easy he thought to himself. But his thought was short-lived, because Amy had rushed up and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Shadow, you're so sweet! I love you so much!" she cried and he remembered the ring.

"I love you too Amy, that's why I need to ask you something. Amy Rose, will you marry me?" he asked softly, and she hugged him once more.

"Yes! Yes I will Shadow! It's all I've ever wanted!" she literally cried, and Shadow smiled.

Sarah was standing off to the side, and she too smiled. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back, seeing Jonah standing right behind her.

"I'd say we succeeded." Jonah commented, and Sarah laughed.

"Yeah, they seem happy." she said, then added to herself If only we could say the same. Then Jonah pulled her in closer, and closer to kiss her. Sarah's eyes opened wide. Jonah had never kissed her before, but Sarah didn't protest. This was what SHE wanted, and nothing was going to ruin it. Nor would anything ruin Shadow and Amy's love now that they were engaged. Nothing could make this day better. Nothing.

**There we go, nice and done for now. What did you think. And now my comments to the story. I'm not 100% sure about the lyrics. On the site I found them, it said HE tastes like you only sweeter, but I think it's IT tastes like you only sweeter. Please don't flame me if I'm wrong, and don't flame me because the song isn't all the fitting! I just wanted to make a fic using this song, and I think it's a great song! GO FALL OUT BOY! WOOHOO! Anyway, remember to check out my other stories, and remember to comment! But try not to make it TOO flamy! BYE!**


End file.
